<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mornin, You Big Dork by CentellaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944407">Mornin, You Big Dork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites'>CentellaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexual Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex, Sir Pentious has two dicks, Smut and Fluff, Top Sir Pentious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arackniss is feeling soft this morning, and Sir Pentious obliges..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mornin, You Big Dork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In hell, there’s not necessarily sunlight; there’s a consistently orange red sky that engulfs the area in suffocating warmth.  But it’s reminiscent of sunlight enough for certain residents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certainly enough for Sir Pentious and Arackniss, who lay asleep together, breathing in sync.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat of the outside redness peeks through the window, gently coaxing the tiny black spider’s lids to flutter open.  He breathes in through his nostrils, rising humidity filling his conscious lungs.  He remains in the position on his back, lazy, still, his tiny hands cupped against his torso, laying gently on his rising and falling stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lover’s breathing catches his attention.  He eyes the snake up and down, who’s also on his back with his arms stretched up around his head, his hood splayed flatly on the pillow.  Gaze traveling up and down his naked body, he lazily transfixes on the rise and fall of his chest following his rhythmic noisy breathing.  His lids lower a bit in a soft smile aimed at the slack-jawed face of this man he’d fallen in love with somehow.  He slept like how he was when awake; confidently loud and always taking up space, but still somehow soft, attentive, liveliness and energy that tires out faster than a wave crashing down.  Arackniss couldn’t take his eyes off him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few deep exhales, the spider’s gaze travels down to the covers covering Pentious’s waist.  His eyes light up when he notices the covers standing at end.  It was morning after all.  His breath quickens as he spies the outline of the hard twin cocks underneath the sheets, twitching ever so slightly in the morning heat.  He was sure that with the added pulse of temperature from the heated blanket on his lover’s side, his sex was warm and aching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pentious awakened something inside Arackniss, something shameless and needy.  He could deliver so well; somehow in his narcissism he had that one person who he’d put aside needs to make feel special, attentive to their own needs, aware of their boundaries.  The snake made him feel like he mattered, like he deserved respect.  As much respect as Pentious gave himself in a vast overcompensation of his need for external validation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that in mind, his inhibitions are sleepily ignored.  He’s already hard himself, surprised with how easy that was.  He leans forward and pokes at the head of the cock closest to him, feeling an instant wave of warmth through his finger.  He dances his digits along the underside, the blankets bunching underneath his fingers, feeling the blood pumping through the stiff flesh in this still quiet air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen was one of the heaviest sleepers Niss had ever seen.  This little tickle wasn’t going to wake him up in the slightest, and as much as they’ve played with altered states of consciousness in past sexual escapades - what with Pentious’s hypnosis abilities and all - Niss doesn’t think this the right time.  As he continues stroking the base of the right cock with light touches - damn he was being soft this morning - he leans upwards and places his face closer to the snake’s.  So close he can feel his hot breath along his lips, he takes his other hand and trails it along his jawline.  He traces slowly, relishing the smooth black skin beneath the tips of his fingers.  This is just too great; he’s got him, so “cute” and vulnerable, right in front of his face.  Pathetic.  He can wake him up at any time, pleasure him, somehow achingly ready despite being dead asleep.  He wonders if it was a dream that caused these double erections, maybe it was a dream about him.  Maybe it was a dream about him </span>
  <em>
    <span>ramming</span>
  </em>
  <span> both those cocks into his ass over and over, fucking him raw like the loose desperate slut he always knew he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay he needed to wake him up now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his other hand, he clasps roughly onto the base of both cocks and presses them together, smushing the dual stiffness together underneath the intense heat of the blanket.  The hand at the sleeping snake’s jaw ripples down to the chin, pinching the pointy edge, and bringing his face closer.  With lips slightly parted in passion he peeks his tongue through his pointy teeth and lightly licks a small trail along his cheek.  Pen stirs ever so slightly, eyes squinting, breath catching, but he doesn’t wake up.  Niss tries harder; he fits his lips over Pen’s wide open mouth and gives him a wet kiss.  This gets him harder and harder; he’s fucking begging for this.  He inhales sharply through his nose as he deepens the kiss and starts straddling the serpent, fitting his tiny legs against his chest to where his height allows, and grasping his full face in his sweaty palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels Pentious moan into his mouth and his eyelids slowly creek open, revealing a glazed and almost baked look in his magenta eyes.  Then he jolts awake once he notices the spider so lovingly pinning him down and making out with him in the dim red morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if he’s honest, he’s more caught off guard by the uncharacteristic warmth and passion in his tiny lover’s face than in this unexpected move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’ you big dork,” Niss mumbles when he pulls away.  He feels Pentious latch onto him mid kiss and it’s a struggle to break from him.  He wants him just as badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm..” he breathes, a wide toothy grin forming.  “Well, good morning to you, my little sssniper.”  His voice is lower and grittier, and it cracks from disuse.  “Um...not that I’m complaining, but…”  He purses his lips together, then licks them.  “..what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pitchin’ a massive tent, you fuck.”  He lowers his body and gives the twin cocks a quick wiggle of his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This prompts Pen to immediately stiffen and blush deeply.  He bites down on his lip as if he stubbed his theoretical toe and brings both hands up to hide his face, his hood flaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niss grunts as a small laugh, not losing his own composure.  But goddamn, this fucker was fucking adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh lord, I’m sorry!”  He brings his arms together and covers his eyes with his forearms, teeth gritting.  “How embarrassing..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Niss quips, rather deadpan, but still breathless and low in his range.  “Y-you..” he stutters.  Suddenly now that Pentious is awake he’s a lot more in his head about his arousal, his need for his lover to pin him down and show him a good time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen removes his arms and looks up at Niss with wide eyes and parted lips.  God he was gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck it.  “..you looked really fuckin’ hot, laying there asleep and hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of Pen’s mouth slowly raise into a soft smile and his blush deepens.  He laughs a bit in disbelief before his breath grows in pace and his cocks twitch again at the proverbial and literal stroking of his ego.  “Why, Niss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted - ”  He cusses internally at this sudden display of his inner feelings, but he simply can’t stop.  That look on Pen’s face is beckoning these thoughts forth.  “With those thick cocks bumping under the blankets while you were just lying there breathin’...I just wanted to get on top of you and fucking ride you awake..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he talks, Pen’s expression grows darker, his cheeks so red under his deep velvety skin they’re almost blood colored.  His smile curls and his lids lower.  He chuckles slowly, dumbfounded, but lord what a sing of praise at his massive lengths, which continue to twitch under the clothed ass of the spider growing weaker with his aching.  “Niss, you’re ever so sweet to me this morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niss rolls his eyes, but he’s still got his lips parted.  He runs a hand through his hair nervously and huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do admit it to yourself!”  He smiles mischievously before placing a cold hand to Niss’s dark fluffy chest.  It’s so cold, in fact, that the spider jolts, his warm body not used to the sensation and forgetting for a moment, keeping his ass along the heated cocks, that his lover is cold blooded.  Pen leans in close, hood draped sensually, lips engulfed in the fluff along his face.  “Would you like me to return the favor?”  He thrusts his hips upward for a second, sending the tips of both cocks along the rim of Niss’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasps and his eyes glaze over as he stares into the devilish grimace of the serpent in front of him.  He can only hold his breath and nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen’s hand creeps over Niss’s boxer briefs, lifting the cheek of the right one up to bunch around the top of his round quad.  This exposes his awaiting opening to the air, and Pen grazes the rim with the tip of his hard claw.  It stings in the best way.  Niss repositions himself so he’s sitting along the the seams of the pulsating penises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pentious tightens his grip on Arackniss’s shoulder, harshly, his domineering nature he rarely had with previous lovers blossoming forth.  He leans in again, lips ghosting the tip of where Niss’s ear would be.  Softly, and with deep heat, he whispers, “Turn around and pick your favorite one, Niss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spider’s brow softens and he immediately takes position, his back now facing the snake, who encourages him with soft touches on his shoulder accompanying the more harsh ones.  Niss fits the right cock against his rim and slowly lowers himself.  His body’s barely ready, the spontaneity of it all hitting him like a pinching painful pleasure..but he wants this so badly it barely registers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pentious whines as his lover lowers himself as far as he can along his slick length, characteristically higher pitched and cracking, breathy.  Those years, decades, of being a bottom made him exceedingly vocal, and he knows Niss doesn’t give a single fuck.  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He himself lets out a couple whines and grunts with the splitting of his ass along the thick busting pink cock, adjusting to such a feeling first thing in the morning.  He rolls his hips around as he tries hilting, painfully, growling louder and louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen fits his hands around the fluffy folds on Niss’s ass, rubbing and rubbing, encouraging him with moans through a closed mouth.  Occasionally he lets the feeling pulse through him and he scratches along Niss’s tough skin, sucking the air in through his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arackniss tries bouncing, desperate friction and skin on skin contact filling his lower half with pressure and heat he didn’t think he’d feel this early in the day.  What has Pentious done to him?  He breathes repeatedly as wet slaps fill the room and Pen starts humping upwards, desperate himself.  Niss grunts again, insistent on not letting a single stereotypical porn noise leave his throat.  He knows how much Pen would love that, and it eats him up inside.  His flushed face blushes to match his lover’s deep rouge and every one of his eyes go back and forth between squinting and loving eyelid flutters.  All but one eye, which keeps transfixed on Pen as he thrusts into his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen’s desperate whining grows louder and louder, increasing in volume and grit as he increases his speed against the spider’s tightening asshole.  He breathes in and out deeply and wretchedly, repeatedly calling out in a raising pitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arackniss keeps an eye on the begging needy look in Pen’s eyes, which switch from squinting to a lazy pointed arousal, snarky and knowing, biting his lip and winking dominatingly at him.  “Mmm..</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he grunts as he gets closer and closer purely by looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Niss</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Pen whispers, burgeoning forward again.  He places a hand to the small of Niss’s back and starts pushing him down, suddenly.  With quite an attentive force, not too hard but assertive enough to make a statement, he presses down so Niss is now ass up and face down on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nyaa..” Niss gasps, tensing.  His breath quickens, sweat dripping onto the covers beneath him.  “Pen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>..” he begs, beside himself.  He facepalms the bed in embarrassment at the sound of desperation in his own voice.  He grips the covers, grey-knuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>foul</span>
  </em>
  <span>-mouthed of you, as usual,” Pen scolds, gripping onto bed now and towering over him.  He’s entirely on top of him now, thrusting deeper and deeper, slapping his wet length along the inner walls of Niss’s opening and hitting every awake nerve he could.  But suddenly he ceases.  “You want me to what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niss whines, against his better judgement again.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.  Me.</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>Now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen jovially wraps a finger around the tip of Niss’s own neglected cock and traces a teasingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>achingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> slow line along it.  It twitches and there’s pre practically fountaining onto the bed.  With added gravitas to his whisper, Pen repeats, donning an evil smile, “What was that my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niss growls.  Goddamn, he can feel himself pulsating, wanting both more teasing and to be completely split open.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>..I want..</span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>..”  He lets out a pure animalistic growl on that last word, as if it’s poison in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Pen rewards, gripping harder into his fluff.  He slowly, achingly, increases his speed once more, slapping his hilt against the thick of Niss’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niss all but screams.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> he needed this.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fffffuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he accompanies his thoughts with vocalizations, against his own will.  He wants Pentious to know how much he wants him, he really does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he loves the shit-eating grin that fucking snake dons every morning after.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen actually screams.  His arms grow weak as he gets closer, hardening inside his lover with every thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both so close already, both so surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’re so..</span>
  <em>
    <span>nngg</span>
  </em>
  <span>..eager, aren’t you little sniper?” Pen hisses in the spider’s ear, consistently breaking that gruff exterior with seamless grace.  “Already so close, are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You..too..</span>
  <em>
    <span>dick</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Niss huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to hear you, Niss...</span>
  <em>
    <span>scream on my cock for me</span>
  </em>
  <span>..”  He strokes along Niss’s collarbone, weakening him with every touch and flavoring his sentence with normally unused profanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he wasn’t already on his knees, that sentence alone would have brought Niss down to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen lightly laces the tip of his index finger along the busting glistening skin of Arackniss’s own cock and feels the pulse of his arousal as he screams through his climax.  Angry, desperate, gritty, trying to be reserved and failing beautifully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yessss!” Pen screams with him.  “Unng..</span>
  <em>
    <span>unngg</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he cries out as Niss blows onto his face, decorating his intense expression with the full proof of his orgasm.  He weakens under the beckoning weight of the snake’s own climax impending, feeling him grow wider and wider in his ass as he rides out and exhausts his feelings as they crash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen cums loudly, pushing Niss flat against the bed, vibrating against him aggressively.  The heavy white cum bursts through the walls of his lover's asshole as his tip grinds and rides itself out against his raw g-spot.  He grips fistfulls of covers and breathes repeatedly in lowering pitch, syncing once again with Niss’s own noises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside himself, regretting each noise immediately, Niss lets out grunt after grunt, yell after yell, screaming for Pen to remain on top of him, inside of him, even though he was spent to his core.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uuurrnnngngngg</span>
  </em>
  <span>..” he lets the last one out as his climax rounds itself to a seizing pace, filling his lower belly with the pulsating comfortable numbness of afterglow.  He’s sleepy again, breathless and winding down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen himself is as well.  Niss reminds himself of his inner dialogue earlier; his lover tires out </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hhhhhoooooooooooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>….” the snake exhales long and loud, revelling in the presence of the body beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms tighten as he calms, his breathing steadying and falling in line with Niss’s once again, just like they’re sleeping together as earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With some remaining breaths, Niss gulps and says, “You wanna take that cock outta me there, buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen wiggles his flaccid length still inside the spider teasingly.  “No, I think I quite like staying here, inside of you.”  He embraces him tighter, the tip of his tail curling around to caress the sides of his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niss exhales.  “..I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen beams as he rearranges their positions so he’s holding Niss’s face to his chest, arms wrapped around his miniature body.  His length finally pops out, leaving Niss feeling empty despite earlier protests, and its soft warmth presses against the spider’s fluffy leg.  Pen strokes up and down his lover’s back, lovingly, letting out momentary sounds of admiration and tired moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niss felt that familiarity he always did after Pen would have his way with him; that he was valuable.  Despite being used like a toy, he was now safe in his arms, feeling like the only thing that existed right now was them.  This was where they belonged.  Not in hell necessarily, but despite it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the light inside him that had died slowly flickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen smiles, because he can feel it too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got into PentNiss so fast. I love them.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! Expect more where this came from!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>